Kirigakure (Recon)
, infamously known as the , is the shinobi village located in the Land of Water. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kirigakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Mizukage. There have been six Mizukage, the current one being Muzai Kaguya. Kirigakure has suffered greatly for the past few generations; causing a higher number of Kages than most other villages. However, under it's current Mizukage, Kirigakure has entered an age of elitist prosperity. Reshaping it's entire culture. But under such happiness, a Bloody Mist covers hidden secrets. Muzai's revolutionary ideas, and innovative steps lead to a prosperous era for Kirigakure. After the Sixth Mizukage's strange disappearance, Muzai started a revolutionary party known for Bloodline elitism. With his council under him, Muzai gathered forces through hidden treaties. He also created an event known as the Bloodline Baby Boom. By introducing worthy Shinobi into bloodline families as well as creating certain policies, more children of Bloodline limits were born. He also invested time and finances into studying hydroelectric power and marine mercantilism; giving Kirigakure an unrivaled level of economic stability. Kirigakure's architecture is composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's office being the widest and largest. Most of the taller buildings have trees on them. Befitting its name, the village is surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background, making it difficult to find by foreigners. It is known to snow a lot in Kirigakure, with a sun that barely shines. But in this beauty that is Kirigakure no Sato, exotic flowers grow. Muzai managed to accomplish something never before done. He merged both forms of government, Daimyo and Kage, into one entity. By slaughtering the Daimyo, his family and followers, Muzai took control and placed his wife as Shogun. Shinobi are trained in a unique style of combat that mixes assassination with environmental manipulation. Muzai's rise to power lead to treaties with minor villages who support Kirigakure. As well as some minor towns. Muzai also managed to lesson criminal activity through government regulation of otherwise criminal activity. Brothels, opium usage, alcohol are heavily monitored if not pushed to Kachiku provinces. Muzai, alongside his wife, managed to conquer surrounding islands. Such as his ancestors once did. With his lover being Saiken's Jinchuuriki, Kirigakure has a mastery over it's tailed beast. Making it one of few nations capable of doing so. History Destroying the Fuyuki Dynasty Feudal Kirigakure Culture Emperor and Empress Noble Families Kachiku Provinces/Slums Marine Technology Hydroelectric Foundation Groundbreaking Inventions Economic Status Marine Mercantilism Military General Army Coastal Sharks Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Hunter-nin Division Mukuchi Corps. Pirate Legion Underwater Unit Associates and Affiliations Fire and Water: Alliance with Konoha Perhaps Kirigakure's most feared aspect is it's frightening alliance with Konohagakure and the Land of Fire. Forged through Yami's and Muzai's close relationship, the two lords created an unbreakable and unprecedented bond between fire and water. Imports and Exports Sacred Treasures Geography The key to any good alliance is convenient geography. Travelling across other countries can attract unwanted attention and bring harm to both parties. It is for this reason that Kirigakure and Konoha remain on top when it comes to powerful alliances. Their nations are directly across from each other, only separated by a large body of water which is easy to cross. With Kirigakure's mastery over both naval machinery and strategics, travelling between countries has become something of a welcomed custom. Relationships It is not rare to see Mist Shinobi in Konoha and Leaf shinobi in Kirigakure. Their cultures and people have somewhat converge. Festivals being held on islands between the two massive countries constantly occur. Sea Merchants Unite: Alliance with Harōgakure and The Land of Merchants Muzai adopted his sea mercantilism view after a conversation he had with his loyal general, Kaizoku. He learned that there is a land that thrives from mercantilism and pirate activities.... Ultimate Naval Force: Getsugakure International League of Pirates Naval Force After forming an alliance with The Land of Merchants and Getsugakure, a league of powerful Pirates formed.... Notes